


Begin Again

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Betty is a smitten kitten, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jughead is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Based on the song Begin Again by Taylor Swift. Betty is still feeling the effects of her brutal breakup with long time boyfriend Archie Andrews' after she catches him in bed with her best friend Veronica Lodge. But when Jughead Jones, her goofy coworker, asks her out, she decides to give love another chance





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to mind the other day, and begged to be written :)

Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do 

__\---_ _

__Eight months ago, Betty Cooper found her boyfriend in bed with her former best friend, Veronica Lodge. Eight months ago, Betty Cooper believed in love and happily ever after. Eight months ago, her heart was torn from her chest and run over by Archie Andrews' shitty pickup truck. Her life was gray, and she spent two months crying on her other best friend, Kevin’s couch looking for an affordable apartment. But after six months of living alone with her new cat, she decided she was done mourning a dead end relationship and it was time for her to get back out there._ _

__Apparently, getting back out there meant going on a date with Jughead Jones, her goofy coworker at the small indie magazine she wrote for. Jughead was ridiculously handsome, with floppy black hair and a smile that always extended to his eyes. Archie’s eyes never smiled._ _

__Betty was caught off guard when Jughead casually asked her out when they were laughing at their boss by the water cooler._ _

__“Hey, do you wanna grab dinner together sometime?” He had said, eyes cast down nervously as their laughter faded away._ _

__“Oh,” she hadn’t known what to say except, “Yeah, that would be nice.”_ _

__She was floating around her room now, getting ready for their date. Kevin was sitting on her bed, laughing appreciatively at his best friend’s newfound enthusiasm._ _

__“Should I wear these heels? They’re my favorite, but Archie always told me they make me too tall.”_ _

__“Absolutely,” Kevin said vehemently. “You should wear what makes you happy, and if it bothers Jughead, you know he’s not worth your time.”_ _

__“You know what? You’re right. I’m going to show up looking amazing, and if it’s too much for him, then it’s his loss.”_ _

__“That’s my girl! Now tell me everything about him. I’m dying for a little tea.” He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands._ _

__Betty let out a happy sigh and swiveled in her vanity chair to face him. Her makeup was done, and she thought she looked pretty damn good. “Oh, Kevin he’s amazing. He’s so funny and ridiculously good looking. He seems genuinely interested in me, and honestly, that’s such a novelty after Archie. I really hope this works out.”_ _

__“Betty Cooper,” Kevin teased. “You are one smitten kitten.”_ _

__“Maybe a little,” she admitted sheepishly. “But gosh, Kev, he’s so _dreamy. _The dark hair and the intense eyes.” She mimed swooning in her chair, and they shared another laugh.___ _

____“But seriously, Betty, if it goes south, text me a code red, and I'll call you with a made up emergency.”_ _ _ _

____“You're the best, Kev. Now help me choose my outfit!”_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

________Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do __

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______She walked the three blocks to the restaurant and arrived just on time. Betty fully expected Jughead to be late, but she was pleasantly surprised to see him waving at her, already seated at a table. The hostess let her slip past and make her way over._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stood up just as she reached the table, and went around to pull out her chair. Suddenly, there was a small lump in her throat. Archie never once did that for her in the 8 years they were together. They had gotten together in junior year of high school, and he was a bit of a jerk. Not much had changed since then._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty smiled gratefully at Jughead, and he actually blushed a little, prompting her cheeks to turn pink as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi, Betty,” he said shyly. “How was your day?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She felt another oang in her chest. Getting Archie to ask about her day was like pulling teeth, yet it was the first thing out if Jughead's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was good,” she answered slowly. “It dragged a bit, since I was waiting for tonight. My best friend Kevin came over to help me get ready. What about you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Honestly, I was counting down the seconds until now. I've, uh,” he rubbed his neck nervously before continuing. “I've wanted to take you out since I met you, but you had a boyfriend, and then I didn't want to seem like I was taking advantage in any way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You've liked me since we met? That was over 18 months ago!” Betty was astounded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What can I say,” he shrugged. “You're beautiful, Betty.” For the third time in ten minutes, she was practically swooning at his sweetness._ _ _ _ _ _

______She didn't quite know how to respond, so instead she started looking at the menu. Her mother's voice inside her head was telling her to order a salad, to eat clean and make a good impression. But her own voice was louder, and told her mom to shove it. She decided on a BLT and the waiter took their orders quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

____________And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family  
Watches  
Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that  
And for the first time what's past is past 

________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dinner passed too quickly for Betty's liking. She was having a wonderful time with Jughead, and she didn't want the night to end. He laughed at all her jokes and listened when she talked. She couldn't remember Archie ever being such a good conversation partner. When the check came, she pulled out her wallet, but he quickly waved her off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I got this,” he said firmly. Another flutter in her heart. Archie didn't have a steady job, so she was always footing the bill and supporting him financially._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they exited the restaurant, Jughead offered to walk her home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh that's not necessary,” she deflected. “It's only three blocks, and I don't want you to go out of your way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I insist, Betty.” They turned toward her apartment, and their hands brushed together as they walked. After the third brush, Jughead grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is this okay?” He asked sweetly, nodding to their joined hands_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Betty smiled and nodded, leaning a little into his side. They continued to chat as they approached her apartment building, and briefly, she considered telling him more about Archie, and how he put her ex boyfriend entirely to shame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But before she could, Jughead mentioned a younger sister he didn't get to see very often. She knew it meant a lot to him to talk about his family, and she hung on his every word, absorbing all the information. She was grateful she didn't get the chance to bring him up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This is me,” she sighed when they stopped in front of her building. “I had an amazing night, Jughead. Thank you.” She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When she pulled away, she saw something akin to adoration in his eyes, and it took her breath away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She nodded slowly, and he brought his lips to hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The moment their lips connected, Betty felt a pleasant spark of what could only be described as electricity. She couldn't ever remember connecting with Archie like this. She moved her arms around his neck and he planted one hand on her hip. The other cupped her face gently as he deepened the kiss. Betty eagerly returned, and before she knew it, they were breaking apart for a much needed breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wow,” she sighed as she rested her forehead against his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wow,” he parroted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They kissed once more, before saying good night, and as soon as Betty was inside the door of her apartment, she let out a girly squeal and changed into her pajamas, before calling Kevin to share every last detail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again 


End file.
